


Where She Does Walk

by RogueLioness



Series: A Whole New World Outtakes [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueLioness/pseuds/RogueLioness
Summary: Solas talks to Samarra about the choices she faces.
Relationships: Solas/Original Female Character(s), Solas/Samarra Bayart
Series: A Whole New World Outtakes [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862224
Kudos: 4





	Where She Does Walk

Haven was all sorts of beautiful at night. For some reason, Samarra had thought that the village would be quiet at night - there were no cars, no radios, no obnoxious neighbors holding drunken parties - but strangely, as she soon came to find out, Haven never really slept.

She’d taken to exploring all the quiet nooks and corners, gradually becoming bold enough to venture out of the gates. Leliana had given her _that_ look, but after it became clear to the spymaster that Samarra wasn’t going to run away - which was foolish thing to assume, because really, where _could_ one run to when the world was in chaos - the redhead stopped sending her scouts to trail Samarra.

It was a bright, clear evening, the most pleasant so far. It was cold, but not unpleasantly so - there was a chill in the air, but no wind to bite the bones. She walked past old master Teagan’s hut, ignoring the suspicious looks the guards gave her. She followed the old, worn, weathered path, moving slowly with no hurry. She’d been to this part of Haven only in the game, and now she wanted to see if it was indeed populated with ram and druffalo.

And it was. The rams skittered away the moment they heard her approach, their horns lit up by the moonlight. The druffalo paid her no heed, and shuffled past her in their search for tender foliage. She wrinkled her nose as she passed them - they stank of musk and shit.

She crossed the old dock of the lake, the one that wasn’t used any longer; rotten planks hanging what which way. Her breath came out in quick little huffs as she made her way up the hill to the overlook that she hoped was there, the one where she could see Haven in all its glory and the great bridge that spanned the lake. From the game, she knew that she’d be afforded a closer look at the Breach. 

She arrived at the top, hands on her knees as she bent over in an effort to catch her breath. When her breathing evened out, she straightened up, admiring the flickering lights in the village, the soft clank of steel as the guards patrolled the bridge. From here, Haven looked like a painting, all warm, muted colors clashing against a cold, sharp landscape.

“It is a beautiful sight.” The sudden, unexpected voice caused her to stumble backwards, and she lost her footing, dropping inelegantly into the snow.

Solas chuckled as he ambled over to her side, holding out a hand. She grasped it tentatively, tightening her hold as he helped her to her feet. “You followed me?” she accused.

“I was curious to see where you would go,” he answered.

“Why? Where did you think I would go?” she asked, flustered.

“I thought you intended to flee. When it became clear you would not, I wanted to know what your intended destination was.”

She huffed, irritated, and fixed him with a glare. “And if I had intended to run away?”

“I would have hoped to change your mind.”

“Oh?”

“Yes,” he said, stepping closer. 

“Why?” she was curious.

“Because it is clear to me that the Herald trusts you. She looks to you for support. Given the turbulent times ahead, she deserves all the support she can get.”

“So this is all about Helena?” she remarked. “But she has Leliana, Cassandra, Cullen and Josephine. She has Varric to keep her entertained and distracted. If I decided to leave, surely it would hardly be a loss.”

“Running away from that which you fear is easy,” he replied, somber now. “It is far more difficult to walk into danger. And yet, I believe that if you decide to walk away, it will be a decision that you will come to regret.”

“Why? Because I’ll end up getting myself killed?”

“No.” His eyes were deep, so dark, and filled with all the wealth of his experience. “You have been given a power. What you choose to do with it is your decision. But if you do not use what you have for the good of the all, then of what use is it? Of what use are _you_?” 

She stared at him, speechless.

“Every conscious being chooses the path they walk on. I’m just curious which one you’ll take.” So saying, he turned around and walked away, his posture straight, hands clasped behind his back.


End file.
